Ask Wales!
by Loz960
Summary: Showing some support for my home country of Wales! Leave questions in reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro!**

**Okayyy! I don't know how popular this is going to be but Imma show some support for my home country of Wales!**

**I'm doing a Wales Q&A in hetalia style =D **

**I'm not expecting much but hey! Who cares?**

**Leave questions in reviews and I'll love you to death!**

**If you want to use her realy name it's Seren (Welsh for star! ^^ )**


	2. HotaruNaichingeru

**I have a few!**

Wales: Diolch! ^^****

**1. What are some popular foods?**

Wales: Well... we like pasties? If you want traditional foods then laverbread...bara brith...tatws popty... welsh rarebit...  
><strong><br>2. Does it rain a lot there?**

Wales: Ydy! -laughs- There is a lot of rain here! But in the Summer it's actually sunnier than most people think!****

**3. How do you feel to be part of the United Kingdom?**

Wales: Okay... I just wish they'd acknowledge Wales on the Union Jack! At the moment it only represents Scotland, England and Northern Ireland. I am an independent country but I'd still like to be acknowledged!


	3. HotaruNaichingeru 2

**Thank you for answering Wales!**

Wales: No problem!****

**Anyway;**

**1. Do you have any famous landmarks?**

Wales: Yes we do! Such as Snowdon Mountain, the highest in Wales! Pistyll Rhaeadr, a really tall waterfall, St Giles Church in Wrexham and even Harry Potter was filmed here... well the last 2 films anyway!****

**2. Are there any intresting folktales?**

Wales: If it's our folktales you're interested in, you might want to look at the Mabinogion. It's a book full of our folk tales. There is also a good tale about a dog called Gelert... there's even a town named after the dog called Beth Gelert.****

**3. How are your relationships with Scotland and Ireland?**

Wales: Ah. Well Ireland is nice enough, I actually go drinking with him occasionally. He can't half hold his beer! Scotland is... actually quite a violent brother, but he's alright most of the time I suppose. We do have quite a laugh when we're together.

Also, diolch yn fawr again for your questions!


	4. Alice Langtchi

**Hello Wales!**

Wales: Helo!****

**1. How are you?**

Wales: Thats a simple question. I like it -smiles- Dwi'n bendigedig... oh right.. no Welsh ha! I'm fantastic. Thanks for asking!****

**2. How does it feel to be a AWESOME country?**

Wales: Wow! Well um... awesome I guess? ****

**3. Are you enimes with any country?**

Wales: I wouldn't say enemies... it's not a nice word really... Well, I don't get on very well with my brothers, especially Artie. He can be such an annoying jerk sometimes.


	5. FrostyTheBookLover

**I'm Whelsh too! But I live in America... I have a few questions:**

Wales: Well then you must be a brilliant person -smiles- Ask away!****

**What language do you speak?**

Wales: I speak both English and Welsh. I use Welsh when I can though. Ydych chi'n siarad Cymraeg?****

**Which country do you despise the most?**

Wales: Again, I wouldn't say despise but I'm not on very good terms with my brothers really... and France. ****

**Do you like the pairing USUK?**

Wales: -smirks- Yes. Only because it annoys the hell out of Artie!


	6. Girlygeek43

**Hey wales, I know a ton about Ireland and Scotland's ancient celtic ways, especially with Ireland tearing heads off victims and using them as trophies. Were any of your old ways similar?**

Wales: Well we have a lot of Celtic history too! So, yes some of my old ways are similar to my brothers. We even have some Celtic villages left over here. There was also Boudicca... I would research her, she was certainly a determined warrior...


	7. Wonderland

**Hey Wales, Wonderland here! How are you? When are you coming down for a visit? I've sent you some tea, I hope you like it!-Wonderland**

Wales: Oh wow! Helo! I might pop down sometime for a visit! Diolch for the tea! It's great! I'm doing fine and I'll see you soon okay?


	8. Alabama

**Dear Adorable Country,**

**Halla, Wales!**

**It's me Alabama!**

**Ya'll know, America's daughter!**

**So how Ya'll been!**

**I hear you ain't got much good rut beer, so I enclosed so of ma Famous Rut Beer in this!**

**Hope Ya'll like!**

**-Allison-**

**~Alabama**

Dear Alabama,

Figured I may aswell write this as a letter seeing as you have done that. Of course I know you! I've been meaning to visit America some time so maybe I'll see you there!

I've been just fine, diolch. It's rather cold here but we're all coping. I just hope we don't get much snow this year. It's beautiful when it settles on the hillside but it's such an obstruction!

You are right. The root beer here is pretty dire. Diolch yn fawr for yours though! I'll certainly enjoy this!

Gyda Chariad

Cymru


	9. Ng

**Umm...I have some questions. Okay umm..does it snow alot there, and what are the living conditions like Where exactacally are you. Sorry I am bad with a map**

Wales: Well, first of all, diolch yn fawr for the questions! Now to the answers! No, it doesn't snow a lot here. It just rains quite a bit. Sometimes we get heavy snow in the Winter but that's rare.

As for where I am? It's okay, I know certain nations -cough-America-cough- who aren't brilliant with maps either. I want to clear something up first! **I AM NOT IN ENGLAND! **Anybody says that and I unleash the fury!

...Now that that's out of the way, I am next to England. Sort of on the side if you like. I suppose you could say I'm between England and Ireland.


	10. Girlygeek43 2

**Wales, I thought Ireland was your ex sister. And Northern Ireland was still part of the family. On account of both of them were adopted since their mother was Hibernia. As for Boudicca I think I looked her up after playing little big planet.**

Wales: Yes that's right. Northern Ireland is still part of the family of Great Britain, and we are pretty Great -smirks-

As for the Repulic of Ireland... well they seperated from us quite a while back. We don't really talk about it.

Boudicca was a truly terrifying woman I have to say. She fought in Anglesey as I remember...

Probably about the same time I moved to South Wales... -laughs nervously-


	11. Wonderland 2

**Oh, uh, hey, you might want to avoid visiting for a while, the Queen of Hearts is trying to take over everything, even more so than she already has. I'm writing to you from the inside of the Heart Castle dungeon (It could be worse!) So uh, could you send help? Please? -Wonderland**

**P.S. At least the Hatter's down here with me**

Wales: Again? Oh dear lord! Right well... I won't ask how my letters are getting through to you because frankly, anything can happen with you can't it? I will try and send some of the Welsh Army down...

I don't know if that will help but we can only hope. My troops are really capable so they should be able to bust you out of that dungeon at least.

Give my regards to the Hatter. I must visit him for a tea party when all is finished with the Queen.


	12. rangutanlove

**ha-HAAAAHHHHH O'r diwedd. 'Dach chi'n siarad Cymraeg?**

Wales: -grins- Ydw! Dwi'n siarad Cymraeg!****

**It's about bloody time someone did something Welsh on here!**

Wales: Exactly what I thought! Thats why I decided to do this!  
><strong><br>That is so cool. And my sister's name is Seren, how cool is that?**

Wales: Ah! -smiles- I have to say that Seren is one of my favourite names. 'Star' is such a nice name but it sounds better in Welsh!


	13. Parawhoreanimegirl 11

**Bore Da Wales!**

**Im welsh too!**

Wales: -grins- Oh! Helo! Sut wyt ti?****

**Okay my first question- Do you want to become independant like scotland is thinking about lately or are you happy being part of the uk?**

Wales: independent? No -smiles- I'm quite happy being a part of the United Kingdom...however...I do wish my beautiful language would make a come back...  
><strong><br>Also who is your best freind out of the countries?**

Wales: Hmm...oh I shouldn't really pick or there might be dispute amongst the others... -whispers- But just between you and me...dwi'n hoffi Sbaen -laughs- achos mae o'n hwyl...a Japan...****

**ps you are awesome!**

Wales: Oh! -grins- Diolch yn fawr iawn!


	14. Becky999

**ummm... I've got a few questions I'd like to ask. I'm also english and Hello!**

Wales: Helo! ^^  
><strong><br>1. Does Pant Ifan translate into English as Evens hollow? Cause we got into a little discussion about it at school.**

Wales: Pant Ifan... well it the nearest translation into English, yes I would say is Evans Hollow ^^"****

**2. Is Cardiff a pretty City? (I've never been)**

Wales: Cardiff? It's a very nice city indeed. It's near the coast and in my own opinion, it is very pretty yes.****

**3. where is the best National landmark to go walking to?**

Wales: This depends on what you mean by National Landmark... but, I'd say Snowdon is a nice place for a walk. I've been up there 3 times myself. Also, there's a nice place called Llangollen... we have the International Eisteddfod there every year so it's nice to visit when thats on.


	15. Azure151

**Kia Ora* Wales!**

****

**I'm just wondering how you're doing of late. I'm just catching up with everything, the small quakes can really get to you after a big one, aye?**

**Me 'n Oz are gonna have a tangi** next Friday, wanna come? It's over at his place in the Gold Coast if you're wondering We're celebrating the end of going to the beach without people giving you "wtf?" looks. Last year we had a barbie, but I'm going to cook some good kai*** this year!**

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**New Zealand.**

**((A/N: First off, you have no idea how much I love the pairing of NZ/Wales**

**I added a few Maori words, and will do every now and then, but I am nice enough to translate them.**

***Hello**

****Hard to explain...basically, a tangi is food that has been cooked underground and is normally served at special occasions, e.g. family party, funeral, etc.**

*****Food.**

**Hope this helps you all to understand ))**

Ah! Helo Seland Newydd! ^^

Sorry about the late reply! I'm doing alright, diolch. England had a bit of a drought recently and decided to nick my water but apart from that fine. I hope you're coping alright.

Well I'd love to come to your...'tangi'. That is if you want me there! We don't have to invited England do we? I hope not anyway!

I look forward to your reply!

Cymru/Wales.

((You have no idea how much you have made me love that pairing just by suggesting it! :D

I actually went to New Zealand in 2005 so I knew the words and felt proud when I read your note and saw I was right! ^^))


	16. Curley's Wife

**Hi wales/ cymru (wich one of those do you prefare?)**

**I've never really met you, do you look like england, seeing as your brothers and all.**

**Also, I know wales seems to have a lot more folklore, and fairytales than england, does that mean you can see more faries than him?**

**From curley's wife**

Helo!

Either Wales or Cymru is fine by me! I suppose I do look somewhat like my brother England yes. However, my personality couldn't be more different!

Wales does have a lot of folklore, in fact we have a whole book deciated to it called the Mabinogion. Also, I can see magical creatures... as to whether I can see more than Arthur, I have no idea.

Cymru/Wales


	17. FlyingLemonKitteh

**Wales,**

**One, i am part welsh and although i am an England fangirl, i think you are rather adorable :)  
>On to the question! So, how come in most fanfics most of Arthur's brothers are taller than him even though he has a larger land mass?<br>And also, what instruments can you and your brothers play?  
>And what were your thoughts on england's punk era?<br>Love, Flyinglemonkitteh. **

Hello!

Ah! Well diolch for the compliment and being part Welsh just makes you that much cooler cariad! 

It's true that Scotland is taller. I think Ireland is, I haven't seen him in a while actually, I should probably give him a ring. As for me, I am actually only slightly taller than him. I honestly don't know, but I think it's because when you think of the title, 'Great Britain', we are the 'Great' part...but don't tell Arthur that! 

I'm glad you asked about the instruments! I play the harp, but I also sing rather well too! That's why my country is also known as the Land of Song. As far as I know, Scotland still plays the bagpipes every now and then, but he also plays bass guitar rather well. Ireland is rather good with the flute. Arthur... well, he plays the violin (not very well) but he does dig out his electric guitar every now and then...don't tell him I told you that though!

My thoughts on England's punk era? Well I think he looked rather stupid! We laughed for such a long time over that. Though the music at the time was pretty decent I have to say.

Gyda Cariad

Cymru/ Wales

**((A/N: Sorry this took soooo long! My Hetalia Q&A got taken down D: So I was frightened of this getting taken down too... and it probably will -.-))**


End file.
